


The kingdoms and the lost kings

by Braxton_makes_stuff



Series: Elemental kingdoms au [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Elemental Magic, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braxton_makes_stuff/pseuds/Braxton_makes_stuff
Summary: There are three kingdoms, the moon kingdom, the storm Kingdome and the fire kingdom. Theese three kingdoms lived in a "harmony" that was more like thwarting the persistent pursuit of being a puppet kingdom by king dream while also having their people to look after and  gods to worship and prey to. Let's see how they are all doing...
Series: Elemental kingdoms au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921345
Kudos: 58





	1. The abrupt start

**Author's Note:**

> He he hoo let's get started 
> 
> Also it's an elemental au  
> Storm holders can create storms  
> Moon holders can create small patches of darkness and water  
> Sun holders can create fire, light and heat

Wilbur had ... In the best way to put it a rocky childhood. From birth he was cursed to be more powerful than his moon goddess mother and more cursed than her aswell. You see she had a curse from her father saying that her child would usurp her so, naturally she pulled a bitch move and cursed the child to forever have dark sky's and infertile land, sent him down to the overworld and never speek to him again. Logical right? 

Wilbur was the leader of the moon kingdom, serving his people in stride,, and completely alone. He was fine with that as he has been most of his life, he has about , one or so friends that he talks to regualrly. That's fine right? In short no it isn't Wilbur. 

Wilbur sat down by his desk thinking, it was 2:30 pm usually the time official mail arrives , he sat there fidgeting with his quill and ink before a few small knocks on his door  
"Come in" Wilbur replied to the anoymous knocking  
"Hello sir just today with the king's mail"  
"Anything important"  
"Well uh yes sir I uh-"  
"Spit it out"  
"Oh uh ok sir you have two letters one from king dream and one from-"  
"Read me the one from dream" Wilbur was facing his window, looking down at the blue kingdom below him, the sky was a deep dark blue and if you squinted your eyes your could see the sunnyness our the other kingdoms borders, he was squinting.  
"Sir its a confidential letter,o-only you are permitted to read it."  
Wilbur made a small groan, walked over and grabbed it out of the boys hands and unwrapped the letter from its envelope with haste. He skimmed the lines of each sentance with some delay as he sat down.

"T-thank you for your time messenger, may you please leave the.. other letters at my desk".  
He complied and two other letters sat there awaiting to be opened.

Wilbur sat there re-reading the lines of this, not letter, contract... That he was invited to sign. The contract was an agreement to let wilburs kingdom have crops and 'happyness' in exchange for....all of wilburs political power...  
Wilbur couldn't sign off on this, he wouldn't! Giving his kingdom, all he worked for over to dream would be redicilous. Yet the idea of having prosperous land was stuck in his mind for what seemed like hours but in reality a few Minutes. 

He decided to take a break and look at the two other letters, one was from Duke eret inviting him for a stay at his tower which he ofcourse aceppted, another one was a bit more, peculiar... It was addressed from the "soon to be king" Tommy of the fire kingdom, wilbur had never spoken to him outside of his first introduction. He read the letter and was invited to his corrination.  
This confused Wilbur, he never got news of the old kings death, but he assumed he might've abdicated? He wasn't sure but all he knew is that this new king would be younger than him when he started.


	2. The young king and the depleted nation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The soon-to-be king Tommy is anxious about his corrination.

Tommy paced around his personal room as fast as a wild fire. He was awaiting for two kings to ok his rise to the throne. Because when a child asends to be a ruler without their parents death they need adult permission to do so, and his father wasn't willing to give it to him. They needed a new leader ofcourse but his father didnt believe in him to be a leader, even after he abdicated. And to Tommy, that hurt, that really hurt. 

Tommy kept pacing waiting for a knock at his door to tell him if the permission was granted. If he was to be the new king...but for hours there wasn't an answer untill finnaly the clock struck 2 am and a few swift knocks on his door rang across the dead castle untill Tommy opened the door.  
"Who are the letters from"  
"Excuse me sir but i-"  
"I said who are the letters from" Tommy was more insistent this time.  
"One-one is from king wilbur and-" he shuffles through the letters and keeps looking for a second one, but nothing comes up.  
"And?"  
"... The rest is just general letters..." 

Tommy sighes and grabbed the letters and read through them all, most of them were old declarations of peace and war that never saw the light of day or more likely were made to never see it. He finnaly got to the final letter which was wilburs and opened it. 

He skimmed through it but eventually made himself read it all, it was Wilbur giving him permission to become king. He read as fast as possible glazing over the filler just to get to the meat of the message, all saw in the message was Wilburs condolences about his father's abdication and Wilbur giving permission along with a short bit containing that Wilbur would be visiting in due time.. 

In short Tommy was estatic that atleast one leader gave a shit about his rule. He immediately woke up his knight Fundy to tell him the good news.

"HEY FUNDYY"  
"Wh-what the fuck Tommy! It's ughh 3-3 am!"  
"GUESS WHOS GOING TO BE THE KING,"  
"Holy shit Tommy that's great... can I get back to sleep now?... "  
"YEA ALRIGHT BIG MAN SEE YOU TOMORROW"  
the door slammed behind Tommy almost following his fast paced behaviour at the moment. 

After all who knew if this was gonna be the greatest era of the fire kingdom?


	3. An intermission of introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [enter tubbo and Duke eret]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

(11 years ago) 

A young child sits in a forest, his hair covered in branches and antlers protruding from his head. This is a demi-god. This is tubbo.  
He is wearing a cloak of leaves and vines and is in an intersection of paths, trees sprouting from the ground in interconnected patterns, this was once a gods resting place. 

Two figures emerge from the bushes one in a green cloak and one in a reddish brown cloak that looked more like a tattered kings robe. They both see the child  
"What is that "  
"Leaves"  
"It's a child!"  
"No those are leaves"  
"Blade please just- ugh come with me"  
They both looked at the kid like they just saw a ghost  
"THEY HAVE HORNS "  
"HEH?"  
"WHOS CHILD IS THIS"  
"AHHHHHHHH"  
The child couldn't speak English but made a weird ethereal noise and grew a small plant from their palm.  
"AHHHHHHHHH"  
"AHHHHHHHH"  
After around 15 minutes of screaming they decide to take the child and try to raise them. They teach them basic English but they both knew that their nomadic lifestyle wouldn't be the best for this kid so they did the best choice they had, not to mention this kid could literally sprout plants from their hands.

Three loud knocks sound around the tower  
The nomads hear footsteps pattering down the stairs .  
"Wh-who, Blade? Philip? What are you doing here"  
"Uh hi eret uhm we have a lot to talk about"  
Eret looks at the child and takes a guess and lets them in.  
After around an hour of explaining eret nods.  
"So you want me to take them off of your hands."  
Phill looked kind of sad  
"Yeah we can't take care of him, they- as much as we want to we can't we aren't holders and even if we were I'd doubt that anyone would have powers like theese"  
Eret nods "so you came to the one who has the closest powers to them?"  
Nononono it's not like that, i,- we are unfit to take care of him, we dont think that our nomadic lifestyle would help him"  
"Ah so you want me to raise them "  
This conversation went on for a while but eventually they came to a mutual understanding.  
"So I take the kid and you go on with your life"  
"With visits?"  
"Yes with visits tubbo"  
Phil ruffled his hair and smiled. He got down to his height  
"Hey so you know we will be gone for a while but we will come back sometimes"  
"Yea Phil, bye blade!"  
"Bye small child"  
"Bye tubbo"  
Then they left 

Weeks went past and those weeks were some of the most stressful and amazing weeks of erets life, eret taught tubbo how to read and speak a bit more English and how to control his power, but he also bonded with him treating him like the son he never had, maybe never would have- but today isn't the time for that. Today is a time for love and bonding and cooking tubbos favourite food tea with honey. For some reason tubbo loved it more than any actual food he was given. 

Tubbo was odd but eret was aswell, he ate a lot of bread and had a few bear and flamingo paintings hung about but he was always supportive of anyone in the kingdom whether it be starting a business or something small like making a scarf. he was always there for them and he taught tubbo that he would always be there for anybody and that tubbo should be the same.


	4. His visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur visits Tommy on the day of his corrination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is talk of Tommy drinking alcohol in his but he doesn't, 1 cause he is a minor and 2 I know it makes people uncomfortubbo

Wilbur knocked on the splinter studded large wooden door that invited you into the castle. This was the fist time he has been to the fire kingdom under Tommy's rule. He has wondered what had changed...

As Wilbur was being escorted through the palace by some guards he saw some things that were clearly from the old kings rule, like some paintings of himself and declarations of war hung up on the walls, once Wilbur finnaly reached where Tommy was he was looking at a young king full of anxiety pacing around his office. Once Tommy calmed down he looked angry.

"What's wrong Tommy?"  
"That fucker dream, now I know why my dad abdicated early"   
Wilbur looked confused  
"Excuse me?"  
"That Fucking green bastard wanted my dad to abdicate so he had a puppet kingdom but nooo I had to step in and now I'm getting fuckin threats and shit"   
"Wh-"  
Wilbur was shocked. This was Bassically the same deal that dream made to him- with minor changes but still.   
"Uh Tommy can I look at the contract for a sec"   
"Uh yea sure"  
Sure enough it was the same contract with a few minor differences, such as the name, context and just being generally more passive aggressive.   
"And now I have no choice he is cornering me, I don't even know how to properly divide land"  
"Tommy being a ruler isn't easy, especially in your position and age but you will get the hang of it, plus you have time to answer it so you can sleep on it or even better we can do something for your corrination!"  
"Like what?"  
"I don't know throw a party?"   
"HELL YEA BIG DUBBS" 

After a couple of hours went past Tommy finnaly had an invite list and Wilbur had redecorated the house. The corrination was two days from now but tommy promised that he wouldn't get drunk and just to make sure he hid the stuff away. He trusted Tommy yes but he had a corrination to do and didn't need to be hungover. Anyways they set up the food and the people started arriving. First was the noble night Fundy and next was wilburs close good friend eret. After around 30 minutes most of the people arrived and the castle was full with different people. Tommy was being swarmed by people asking very insesitive questions like 'did your father die' 'i heard he didn't approve of your rule are you that bad?' 'you think that's hard I started when I was 7!' Wilbur was annoyed by this and so was Tommy but Wilbur stepped in and told them to fuck off. Eventually Tommy got to be alone with people who were a little more kind like Duke halo and Prince skeppy of the diamond nation. Wilbur decided to take a break because being around Tommy for 7 hours is a little bit taxing. 

He walked around the castle that was filled to the brim with people he never or rarely saw. Including this one bard on a stool playing the lute, her smile as bright as the sun, her eyes as hopeful as a heart . She was pretty to say the least...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thai is where I'll end this chapter sorry for it being so abrupt but I promise I'll finish this scene next chapter during the weekend


	5. Update: h

I'm abandoning this fic. It was fun to write but the original source got yeeted and I lost a lot of motivation for this. Sorry

-braxton


End file.
